The present invention relates to a fishhook-extracting device, and more particularly to a fishhook-extracting device that can be easily extended into a caught fish to extract the fishhook without hurting the fish.
Fishing has long been a popular outdoor activity and it is known that a fish would usually be caught by a fishhook when it bites the bait. With the rapidly developed conception of protecting wildlife, as well as the fact the fish dies quickly without water, it has become a difficult but important thing for most fishermen to find a way to quickly extract the fishhook from the fish""s mouth without badly hurting or killing the fish.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for extracting a fishhook from a caught fish without hurting the fish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishhook-extracting device that is provided with means to prevent a fishhook stuck in the device from easily slipping off the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fishhook-extracting device that may be used to conveniently cut a fish line.
To achieve the above and other objects, the fishhook-extracting device provided by the present invention mainly includes an elongated shank, a front end of which is a tapered spiral portion being coated with a layer of rubber skin and having a ball-shaped tip, and a rear end of which is connected to a preferably elliptic flat member. The flat member is provided along one lateral side with a notch for a fish line to pass there and be held in place, and at a front side with a U-shaped recess forming a sharp but save blade for cutting a fish line. When using the device to extract a fishhook from a caught fish, first move the shank for the spiral portion to tangles with the fish line to which the fishhook is connected, then push the shank along the fish line into the fish""s mouth until the fishhook is stuck in the spiral portion. The rubber skin allows a frictional contact of the spiral portion with the fishhook and the ball-shaped tip prevents the fishhook from easily slipping off the spiral portion. Thereafter, the shank is slightly pushed further to back the fishhook a little, so that the fishhook is disengaged from the fish and can therefore be easily extracted without badly hurting the fish.